Robaert MacRigh
]] Robaert MacRigh also known as The Defender of the Old and The King of the Highlands is one of the 20 superhuman Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind from his DNA to be the generals of his mighty legions in the Great Crusade to unite all humanity within the Imperium of Mankind. Robaert is the gene father of the Vth legion which was re-named the Rune Warriors following his devotion to the Aebroran faith of Druidism. Humble yet utterly diligent to his own morals that humanity should be free to make it's own choices under its own ideals. Robaert became the most outspoken of the Primarchs in regard to the safety and well being on the mere mortal. He also became a stalwart believer in the determination and sheer willpower of Abhumanity to strive on systems akin to his own homeworld. Biography The Primarch Creation During Terra's isolation during the dawn of the 31st Millennium, the Emperor had striven to create twenty superhuman beings. These Primarchs, as he called them, were genetically engineered creatures, artificial humanoids with astounding abilities. Each was created differently and with his own unique skills, powers, and in some cases, incredible psychic potential. The Primarchs were made to resemble Humankind, but many were mighty in appearance. Yet the Primarch experiment never reached its conclusion. In a disastrous incident, the nascent creatures were swept up by terrible forces that dwelt within the Warp and scattered across the stars. Rather than trying to duplicate the long and arduous work through which he had created the Primarchs, the Emperor instead used the raw material developed during the Primarch project to create the Space Marines. After much toil, the Emperor created a number of artificially cultured organs, each re-engineered from the gene-banks of the Primarchs. These organs were designed so that they could be implanted into the body of an ordinary adolescent human. Once implanted, the organs would take root and develop within the host's human tissues, becoming an integrated part of his body. Many of these organs were designed to interact with natural body tissues as they developed, enhancing muscle growth, stimulating mental processes, and transforming the recipient into a superhuman warrior. Compared to the Primarchs whose incredible power they had inherited, the Space Marines were but pale shadows, but they still became the mightiest of men and the greatest of the Emperor's warriors. The Founding on Aebrora The Primarch that would be known as Robaert was found upon the planet of Aebrora. A death system in the farest reaches of what would be known as Segmentum Solar. Being made up of a majority of stone and only the most basic agricultural areas, Life on the planet was one of strength, bravery and sheer determination to weather the great northern storms that would sweep through the glens and valleys of this world. Robaert was found in the northern highlands by a group of human hunters, having noticed the great comet that was Robaert's incubation pod crash down in the mountains during their hunting trip. These hunters would take the baby primarch back to their settlement to there close family; the Clan Frae there the child was taken before their chieftain and the residing druid of the settlement. Having only recently lost his son as punishment for defying the will of the Kingdom of Croxxis, the chieftain Conal Fraeser decided that this child was a gift from the ancestors for respecting the ancient ways. He would raise the child as if he was his own son, were then the child was named "Robaert Fraeser". Life in Clan Frae Prior to Robaert's creation by his father, the Emperor had developed the primarch's metabolism to be far more advanced then any mortal. In that in only a phew terran years, the primarch would reach the biological level of a fully grown male with the increased muscle growth and healing powers. Robaert, unknowing to his heritage as the sire of his emperor was raised directly under his adopted father Conal Fraeser and members of the extended clan-ship of Frae who noticed the rapid aging the young primarch was going through still taught him as if he was a mere mortal, teaching him the ways of hunting, fighting, swordsmanship and the cultural values of Aebroran Druidism. Even though Robaert was already developing physically at such a fast level, his mind was rather slow to process this knowledge, and were he struggled to grasp this knowledge, his very emotions would be tested against his kinsmen. It became apparent whilst Robaert was growing within the Confines of Clan Frae that his mental ability to interpret information was slower then other children of the clan, however what happened was Robaert was often bullied for his differences against other humans. In Robaert's blind anger for being abused for just living, Robaert would end up fighting back, not knowing his own physical strength ended up killing some of the children that had been victimizing him. This brash action to strike out against his aggressors showed Robaert the first true signs of his purpose that he had unwillingly killed another being with nothing but his meres hands. The Clan were shocked and appalled by Robaert's actions, of which his father, despite being the chieftain of the clan, he had to respect the wishes of his fellow kinsmen so Robaert was made to be punished for his actions, the most capable cause would be to have the young primarch exiled from the clan. However, the residing druid reminded the chieftain that the boy was a gift from the ancestors and that his anger should be tempered by the ancestor's most devoted of kinsmen.So Conal decided that Robaert would be taken by the Druid to be raised under the Druid Brotherhood were he would not be a victim of human ignorance. Druid Brotherhood Robaert was taken by the Druid residing with his clandom to the most sacred of locations of the Druid Brotherhood, The Iwairis was a ancient stone sanctum within the high northern mountains of Aebrora were much of the Druids shared knowledge was preserved. Their, Reluclantly for having believed to be truely punished for failing his adopted father, Robaert learned with the very history of the world he lived upon. For the druids had someone managed to maintain the the history of the planet to even as far as the time of the dark age of technology, before the age of strife. Robaert learned that the planet was once part of a vast and prosperous civilization of his very own kinsmen with great weapons of destruction and artifacts of vast power on worlds far apart within the great beyond, and that a great storm over the beyond caused the civilization to perish under its hubris, leaving their people on the planet with nothing but their own resources to survive, and survive the people did, having developed themselves into closely knitted communities; the clans that would fight one another for what few resources the world had, making them stocky warriors. He was taught that the "Kingdom of Croxxis" was formed when one of the southern clans became to one by one conquer the other clans for more then just resources but for their kinsmen and territories, establishing themselves as the sole sovereignty to control the flow of resources across the planet. Robaert would continue to learn and train under the druids the ways of Aebrorans, ancient history and their spiritual value too the point that he had felt his anger towards ignorance and hatred towards his very being had been tempered and controlled by following rigorously the values of the druid's piety, despite not knowing his own ancestry, he came to respect and worship all aebroran ancestors as one of his own and that all should be honoured, Robaert became a fully fledged druid, having abandoned the ways of fighting to the practice of respecting the old ways, he would eventually start travelling across the face of Aebrora visiting other clandoms and performing the sacred rites of their traditions. By this time, Robaert was already a fully grown primarch who now towered other any aebroran he came across, this was when Robaert show the tyranny that the Kingdom of Croxxisn had been unleashing across the breadth of the planet for the sake of tempering the will of the clans under the yolk of servitude. Rise of the Highland King Robaert would continue to practice the druidic ways for a a phew more years until eventually his adopted father, Conal Frae was killed by the same lords of the Kingdom of Croxxis that had robbed him of his own son several years ago before Robaert's discovery, The Clan Frae was being greatly reprimanded for supporting the chieftain during this time, that Robaert decided to return to Berasburn were he would take up the mantle of chieftain, despite being distance from the clan for several years, Robaert's now tempered demeanor using honour and the ancient druidic values plus his superhuman strength and endurance allowed Robaert the ability to beat any would-be rival to the position of chieftain were at this point Robaert would inherit his father's tartan and sacred claymore; the Sword of Frae and it was now Robaert would strike out against the Tyrannical Sovereignty the Aebroran people were toiling under. WIP Forming the Free Kingdom of Aebrora WIP Emperor's Rediscovery WIP Personality WIP Appearance WIP Equipment & Abilites WIP References * Image Reference (Deviantart, 2018) * Image Reference (Deviantart, 2018) Category:Primarchs Category:Aebrora Category:Rune Warriors Category:Characters Category:King Katanova